Angel Wings
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: “I swear you’re the only one I want! The only one.” She wept, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him from behind, a red mark showing on her cheek. “I want no one else.” Right now it's rated T but I might change it to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Angel Wings**

**Prologue: Forest Fight: Hotaru vs. Aiko**

**Summary: **"I swear you're the only one I want! The only one." She wept, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him from behind, a red mark showing on her cheek. "I want no one else."

**Disclaimer: **TOF: YEAH! My first Naruto story ever!

Saku: Why are most of the cute boys paired up with your oc?

TOF: Because I just don't like you.

Naru: So who's the lucky guy to be paired with your oc?

TOF: Now see, why would I tell you that? When you can just read and find out. Oh yeah and everyone is around the age of 16 including my OC (except Itachi- 19 and the sensei's)

Naru: Meanie!

Saku: Aren't you forgetting something?

TOF: Like what?

Saku: You know what.

TOF: Fine. (sighs) I don't own the anime Naruto.

* * *

**(Hotaru's POV)**

The night was dark, hard for me to see in. The darkened forest was quiet and alert to the intruders. Two years have gone by since I left the Village Hidden in the Mountains, which is on an island called Mikari Island.

I flew quickly between the trees; my wings beat fast as others followed behind me. In front of them is my older sister Aiko, leading the hunter-nins from my village.

I've been a missing nin for two years and I am not about to go back. I land on the ground and unsheathe my sword from where it rested on my side. My black and white feathered wings and dark blue waist length hair billowed behind me from the wind as the group of six hunter-nin approached and landed in front of me. My older sister Aiko leading them with her black feathery wings and short dark blue hair moving with the wind. Her dark purpled eyes stayed on me as I gripped my double-edged sword.

My silver eyes locked with hers. The two beings within me prayed to be released as I am tired and will have a hard time fighting, but I tell them no. This is my fight.

The first three hunters ran towards me, swords poised to attack. I quickly brought my sword above my head and concentrated, charging my chakra into the sword and the blade glowed a slight green. Then, I slammed it into the ground, calling out. "Earth Style! Earth Breaking Jutsu!"

The land around the men cracked, then broke and the three fell into the pit to their deaths.

Seconds later, I felt a sharp pain in my white wing. I held in a yelp of pain and looked at it and saw a kunai embedded in the center of it, my blood staining the pure white feathers crimson.

I looked forward again and my sister attacked with amazing speed, she always was best at Tai-jutsu.

I continued to flip backwards, managing to dodge her blows. Then I felt more pain from behind me. Those other asses had gotten behind me while I was distracted by Aiko and had thrown a bunch of kunai and shuriken. None of them hit me dead on, but some of the weapons cut my skin while passing. One though managed to hit my already injured white wing again and another in the back of my leg.

I kneeled on the ground, placing my sword beside me. Aiko looked at me and smirked, no doubt because I'm kneeling in front of her like she always thought I should. The three hunter-nin close behind her.

"Let's finish this!" she shouted.

"But Miss Aiko, your fath-" he was swiftly cut off when a kunai imbedded itself in his throat. He silently fell to the ground. No one else dared to say anything against her.

I can't believe how she treats our- I mean her people. I shouldn't say 'our people' as I have left and no longer am able to be an heir to the clan should something have happened to Aiko.

My silver eyes met hers. "Time to die sister dearest." She said with false sweetness.

"HA! Not yet!" moving my hands rapidly in a bunch of hand signs, I called out. "Fire Style!" With me hands in the fire sign, I brought them close to my mouth and shouted. "Raging Flames Jutsu!" I blew a sea of fire. This jutsu is similar to the 'Fireball Jutsu' except bigger and stronger flames. Once finished, I fell back onto my back, careful not to push the kunai in my leg any further. I saw Aiko fly up above the flames. Her clothes are singed and smoking. I can see her holding her arms, it seems that my flames managed to burn her. I smirked at her and did not stop, even as she glared silently demanding me to wipe the look off my face. She turned and fled.

I stood and looked back at the flames as they slowly die down. Sorrow filled me; those nin didn't deserve this kind of death.

I turned away from it. Jumping into the air, I sheathed my sword and flew dodging the trees and still bleeding. It hurt to fly and my vision began to blur every now and then. My leg and white wing still have the kunai in them.

Ahead of me, I saw a tall and wide wall. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. I flew over the wall silently, not wanting to land until I'm in it and I was sure to avoid the guards.

I looked to my left a few minutes later. A house, no a mansion almost like what I used to live in stood there. I slowly glided to the ground, but I could not land properly and ended up falling on my stomach. I looked forward and saw a girl around my age with pale lavender/white eyes and short blue hair with a leaf headband around her neck.

She stared at me wide-eyed, as if never seeing someone like me, which is understandable since people of my clan very rarely journey of the island.

"Help me…" I whispered, the pain getting to me and my vision fading. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the girl running towards me.

* * *

TOF: So?

Naru: I'm confused.

TOF: That's understandable. Sorry if it's confusing.

Naru: Will I be in the next chapter?

TOF: I'm not sure but you probably will be.

Naru: Ok!

TOF: Now go away so I may write the next chapter in peace.

Naru: Why? I don't wanna.

TOF: (idea pops into head) Hey Naruto, they're selling ramen for free at the grocery store!

Naru: What?! Gimme! (runs off)

TOF: That's better. **So review please!**


	2. Important story info

**Story Name: Angel Wings**

If you read this story I recomend that you read this first as you may be a bit confused later on. This will have some character info on the oc and also about the changes I've made to Naruto to fit my story.

**Main Character **

Name: Sukai Hotaru (last, first)

Hair color: Deep night sky blue

Style: Long, hip length, layered, bangs hang down above eyes, kept in a high ponytail.

Eye color: Silver

Age: 16

Height: 5'5"

Village: Mikari island- village hidden in the mountains (the island floats above mountain tops, hidden by fog and clouds)

Clan: Sukai Clan (Sky Clan)

Other: Feathery angel wings, one black, one white. Height of wings is 5'6", so a little taller then her. Headband- blue, symbol is 2 wings, one is folded, a strike through it (missing nin) Wears headband around neck.

Clothes: Dark blue jeans (one pant leg torn off up to her knee) White shirt with bell sleeves (one sleeve torn off during battle). Has a black raven and a white/gray dove sitting on a branch on the front.

Bloodline Trait: Sukkarizan Metsuki (rough translation- it means 'all seeing eyes')

Personality: Hotaru is friendly and playful, despite how she was treated when she was younger. Even during battle, she often plays around with her enemy and tends to be mischievous. But, when those she cares about are in danger, the playfulness and mischievous disappears and she becomes more deadly, serious and determined. She's also very easy to talk to. Hotaru didn't shut out the world like most would have because her mother taught her that being different was hard but a good thing. That Hotaru shouldn't care what others think as long as she's happy.

**Weapons and Jutsu(s)**

Weapon(s)- a double edge sword that sits in a sheathe at her side. Has white grips and a silver guard. Blade is made from a rare metal called Giliteen, a strong almost indestructible metal found in the earth of their island that allows it to float. Carries kunai's a throwing stars but doesn't use them very often.

**Jutsu's**

Bloodline Trait- Sukkarizan Metsuki (all seeing eyes) She fully mastered it at the age of ten, a few months before her first mission. She's the only one in her village to fully master it.

**Other Jutsu's**

**Earth Style**

Earth Breaking Jutsu (no hand signals)- She created it. By slamming her sword into the earth and shouting the name. The land breaks apart, around her opponent.

Thorn Whip Jutsu (no hand signals)- A whip with thorns on it. It's made from her chakra.

**Fire Style**

Raging Flames Jutsu (needs hand signals)- A jutsu similar to the fireball jutsu except stronger and bigger.

Ring of Fire Jutsu (needs hand signals)- Creates a ring of fire around enemy(s) (like Sasuke, they are both blown out of the mouth)

**Lighting Style**

Dragon Thunder Jutsu (needs hand signals)- Pretty much, it's like Bankotsu's attack with his sword. (Inuyasha)

Thunder Beast Jutsu (needs hand signs)- A giant tiger like white and yellow beast is summoned that sparks electricity. It's almost like a summoning jutsu, but she doesn't need to use her blood for it.

**Water Style**

Water Wall Jutsu (needs hand signs)- It's a defense. Creates a wall of water. She can take water from the earth but it's not as affective for defense, after 2-3 attacks it disappears. If she were close to a river or lake, the wall would last much longer and could withstand stronger attacks.

**Ice Style**

Reflective Ice Jutsu (needs hand signs)- Another defense that she created. Another wall, but works differently. It can reflect most jutsu's (fire melts it, etc…) Absorbs jutsu then shoots it back at enemy. E.g.: if her enemy attacks her with a water dragon jutsu, the ice wall absorbs it and throws the same attack back at them.

**Anime Series Changes (This is important for the story. If you intend on reading 'Angel Wings' I suggest that you read this otherwise you will be really confused later on)**

Ok, let's see the changes. Some things do stay the same. All the rookies are 16-17 years old except for the sensei's (who are a few years older), Neji, Tenten and Lee are 17 and Itachi is 19. Also, the rookies are chunin's.

Itachi is good. He isn't the one who killed the Uchiha Clan. He's living with Sasuke. Itachi used to be in ANBU but left, the reason is unknown to everyone but many suspect it is because of the slaughter of the clan. He's a jonin sensei with 3 genin students.

Orochimaru killed the Uchiha Clan. He wanted Itachi's Sharingun eyes, but he wouldn't give in, so Orochimaru killed the clan and tried to make it look like Itachi did it. But, Sasuke came in sooner than expected, and saw the snake and his brother (who's injured) fight.

Orochimaru did show up at the chunin exams, but Itachi managed to stop him from giving his little brother the curse mark. And the Third Hokage did die.

Itachi does have the Mangekyou sharingun, but he doesn't use it very often.

The Akatsuki is still around and wants Itachi and Hotaru to join them. The Uchiha brothers still live in their home and only have a sibling rivalry.

Hotaru and her family visited the village 8 years ago, and the Third Hokage kept a secret report about it. Her mother had a secret meeting with him and knew that her younger daughter would run and arranged for somewhere for Hotaru to stay when that happened.

There. I think that's about it. I could be wrong so we'll just have to see.


	3. Chapter 2: Firefly's New Home

**Title: Angel Wings**

**Chapter 2: Firefly's New Home**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Ok, second chapter's up!

Naru: So I'm in this one?

TOF: Yep!

Sasu: What about me?

TOF: You to. And your fan girls…

Fan girls: (squeals) Sasuke-kun!

Sasu: Get away from me! (runs away) I hate you Tenshi!

TOF: Sorry Sasuke!

Naru: Come on! Can't you start?

TOF: Ok! I don't own Naruto! (cries)

* * *

All she could see was darkness, but she could hear voices, though they were quiet and unable to be understood. She also heard a door open then close.

Hotaru opened her eyes slightly, but a bright light caused her to close them. She heard the voices stop, and then she opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling.

"O-oh… you're a-awake…" Hotaru heard a light shy voice say. She slowly sat up and looked around. The brown walls were bare along with the floor, to her left is a window, and to her right is a dresser. The bed that she lays on has brown and white sheets, simple enough in design with oak bedposts. Her silver eyes then fell onto a girl, the same one she had seen earlier.

"…Am I in…?"

"Y-you're in… in Ko-Konoha, the V-Village Hid-en in the…Leaves." She replied softly.

"How come you're stuttering?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I-I…I stut-ter b-be-because…"

"Never mind. But you don't have to be shy around me ok?"

The girl nodded, then said. "I-I'll go tell f-father that you're awake." She left and silence filled the room. Hotaru took this chance to see her wounds. (She's still wearing her clothes) She looked to her wing and saw that bandages were wrapped around it; same with her leg and a few small ones covered the smaller cuts. One on her cheek, shoulder, two on each arm and three to four on each leg.

The silence was then broken when an older man entered the room followed by the shy girl. "So, you're awake." He stated softly. Hotaru only nodded. "My name is Hyuuga Hiashi. This is my daughter Hinata." He motioned to the girl behind him.

The winged girl bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for helping me. My name is Sukai Hotaru."

"Ah yes. The Sukai Clan. I have to admit, I was a bit shocked to see you when Hinata and Neji brought you in."

"Neji?" she questioned.

"You were already past out when he got there. But onto a more important matter." He sent Hinata out of the room. Hotaru tensed, although his aura didn't radiate hostility, she still felt defenseless without her sword which lies in a corner.

Hiashi seemed to notice this and softly said. "Do not worry young one. No harm will come to you." He watched as she calmed and relaxed, then continued. "You are a missing nin."

"I am." She glanced down at the headband around her neck, a slash through the symbol, two wings with one folded over.

"But," he continued. "you have not committed any major crimes. We know of this, but are unsure as to what to do with you." He watched the white and black winged girl; her eyes revealed that she was also unsure of what they would do with her. But, she seemed relaxed, trusting of him, of this village. "I have sent word to our Hokage. She wishes that you are brought to her."

"I understand."

"Hinata and Neji will take you two her." He left and the girl Hinata and a boy with long brown hair and similar eyes came in. Hotaru guessed that the boy was Neji.

"C-can…you w-walk Hotaru-san?" asked Hinata.

"Yep. And I told you; you don't need to be so shy around me. And no need for the 'san' just call me Hotaru, or shorten it. I'm no-one special." She stood, still wearing her pants, one pant leg missing, same with one of her shirtsleeves. Hotaru got her sword from the corner and attached it to her side.

"This is- is Neji-niisan."

The winged girl bowed again and said. "Hello Neji-san. I hope we can see each other again." She didn't get much of a reaction.

She had then asked where the black bag she had with her was. "It's by the door." Said Neji.

"Oh thanks." Before she slung it over her shoulder, she searched through it and took out a blacky-blue cloak. She put on her bag, folded her wings, and then put on the cape, which reaches down to her ankles.

"What's that for…?" asked Hinata.

"It'll just cover my wings. They do stick out after all." Together they left.

[Time skip- 15 minutes later at the Hokage's office

The inside of the office had a window on the left, two chairs in front of a large desk with papers scattered on and around it. Hotaru then saw a longhaired blond woman sitting at the desk.

"Good you're here." She said flipping through a file. "You can go now Hinata and Neji." She nodded to the Hyuuga's.

"Bye guys." Said Hotaru. Both said goodbye, then left, shutting the door behind them.

"Well have a seat," Hotaru did so. "My name is Tsunade. I'm the Hokage." She looked up from the file. "You are Hotaru from the Sukai Clan correct?"

"That's right. Um, what are you going to do with me?"

"You will be made a citizen of Konoha."

Hotaru blinked. "A what?"

"I know you're a missing-nin, but you have a different case. You haven't done anything other than a few assassinations."

"That's true." She said, and then asked. "So where am I staying?"

"Ah yes. Well, your mother Kara had set up something with the Third Hokage eight years ago on her last visit here. She had known that you would run and come here. They agreed to make you a Konoha citizen. As for where you'll be staying…Itachi, you can come in now." She said.

Hotaru turned in her seat to see a guy with long black hair tied back and black eyes. He wore a jonin's uniform.

"You called for me Tsunade-sama." He said calmly, taking a seat beside Hotaru.

"Yes, I'm assuming you heard what we were talking about." She smirked having known that Itachi had been outside of the door listening.

Itachi chose not to answer.

"Hotaru meet Uchiha Itachi a prodigy. Itachi meet Sukai Hotaru, also a prodigy of the Sukai Clan. She'll be living with you and Sasuke."

"…" the Uchiha remained silent.

"Ok, but what am I to do? If you think I'm gonna be staying inside you have another thing coming."

"Don't worry, you'll be given a job." She assured the girl. "What level of ninja are you?"

"I'm a jonin."

"Good. You'll be Itachi's co-sensei. He has a team of three genin, you will be joining that group." Tsunade pulled something out of her desk. "Here." Reaching across the desk she handed it to the blue haired girl, Hotaru realized that it was a leaf village headband. "This is yours."

"Thank you." She untied her from around her neck and replaced it with the unmarked leaf headband. "But, can I keep my old one with me?" she asked clutching the headband.

The blond woman smiled in understanding and nodded. Hotaru smiled in thanks and tied it loosely to her arm. (A/N: Just so you're not confused. Hotaru tied the leaf headband around her neck and her old one is on her arm)

"If that's all Tsunade-sama, I'll show Hotaru-san where my house is." Said Itachi standing with Hotaru.

"Alright." She said but then stopped them. "Hotaru, I heard you were injured. Two kunai in your wing right?"

The younger girl chuckled lightly but you could tell it was fake. "Yeah. The hunters have gotten better that's for sure."

"Would you mind if I checked the wound?" the blond stood and walked towards the winged girl.

Hotaru smiled again and said. "Not at all." She undid the cloak and slowly slid it off being mindful of her other injuries. Then she put it on the chair. She unfolded and opened her wings for the Hokage to inspect her white wing.

Itachi stood still. Although he wouldn't admit it, the Sky Clan, but mostly because of their extra appendiges, had always fascinated him. The wings. Such as, why do only those of the Sukai clan have wings but no one else? But this girls wings were beautiful, despite the bandage wrapped around one.

Itachi snapped out of his thought when he heard the Hokage speak.

The blond had checked the feathered wing then wrapped it back up. She stood back and whispered. "So you do have them."

"I'm assuming you mean the angels." her voice became solemn. Nothing was said till Hotaru broke into a bright smile. "So, Itachi-san, where's this house of yours?" she questioned slipping the cape back on.

"Follow me." They left and exited the building. "And don't call me Itachi-san." He told her. Itachi had never really liked being called that; he just preferred his name, ever since the clan was murdered.

"Itachi-kun it is then." They walked down the streets, getting a few odd looks directed at them, mostly because of the cape as it swayed in the wind letting people see her sandals and bottom of her pants. 'It's been a while, I hardly recognize the place.' She thought.

CRASH!

Hotaru had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Itachi say 'look out', or seen the person in front of her.

"Ouch…" she grunted having landed on the ground hard. She heard a similar noise in front of her.

She looked forward and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a leaf headband on his forehead and wearing black and orange clothes.

"Sorry are you ok?" asked the boy rubbing his head.

Hotaru was about to answer when a girls voice interrupted her.

"Naruto! Watch where you're going!" Hotaru looked up to see a girl with green eyes and pink hair and another boy with black-blue hair, dark eyes and wearing black shirt, shorts and shoes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Hotaru picked herself up then helped the blond now known as Naruto. "It was my fault anyway, I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry."

"No problem. My name is Uzimaki Naruto! The next Hokage, believe it!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha." Hotaru whispered, then turned to Itachi. "So this is your little brother?"

"Yes." The older Uchiha replied.

"How do you know each other Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I'm Sukai Hotaru. I'm going to be staying with you two." The two boys and girl in front of her had surprised looks on their faces, though Sakura's seemed to show that she was suspicious.

'Sukai…I've heard that name before…' she thought when a glint of silver caught her eye. Sasuke bent down and picked up a headband with a slash through the symbol. Her eyes widened. "You're a missing-nin!"

Hotaru's silver eyes snapped over to the pink haired girl and saw the object, which had probably come off when she and Naruto collided in her hand. "Give me that." She snatched it away and tucked it into her pack.

"What do you want here?" Sakura eyed the girl in front of her. They had had problems in the past with missing ninja's. Especially those from the Akatsuki, which were after Naruto and Itachi. How did they know that this 'Hotaru' wasn't part of that organization?

"I'm not a missing-nin anymore. Tsunade-sama made me a citizen here."

There was a moment of silence while Sakura glared at Hotaru. Naruto finally broke it.

"Hey Taru-chan, we were going to get something to eat. Want to come?" he asked.

"Um…Sur-"

She was cut off by a voice saying "Yo." Hotaru froze. 'That voice.' She thought.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Hotaru turned and saw a silver haired man with a mask on. Her silver eyes seemed to light up as she jumped up and hugged the man shouting. "Kashi-kun!"

This seemed to surprise everyone.

'Kashi-kun? No one's called me that except…' Kakashi thought. "Hotaru?" the blue haired girl still held him in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Kashi-kun? I know it's been a few years but it's me." She smiled up at him.

"Oh my. Little Firefly it's been a while." He hugged her back.

"How does she know you sensei?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Little Firefly visited Konoha a few years ago."

"Well, I was eight and now I'm sixteen so..."

"It's been eight years since you were last here." Hotaru let go and Kakashi stepped back to get a good look at her. "You've grown. I got word from Hokage-sama about this, but I hardly believed it." He added off handedly.

"Why do you call her 'Little Firefly'?" asked Naruto.

"My name means firefly. The adults around here used to call me that." Explained Hotaru.

"Sukai, Sukai…" whispered Sakura, she knew the word but couldn't quiet think of what it was when it hit her. "Now I remember! You're from the Sky Clan!" she yelled.

Hotaru winced; she didn't want to attract attention from this. 'Loud mouth.' "I am but please don't shout it."

"Sky Clan? Can we see your wings?" asked Naruto. It wasn't everyday that a person from that clan journeyed off their island; they preferred being isolated from everyone else, and only coming down if it's important.

"Sure. Besides, I want to show Kashi-kun how much they've grown." Looking around briefly to make sure there weren't to many people, she slipped off the cloak, allowing the group to see her black and white feathered angel wings.

"Cool." Replied Naruto.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "They've grown indeed. They're a little taller than you now." But his face turned serious once he spotted the wrapped wing and thigh. "What happened?" he asked concerned. The question had been on everyone's mind.

Hotaru's eyes dimmed and her face seemed to sadden. "Aiko." She said but only the silver haired man knew whom she was talking about.

"That bitch." He growled out. "She has no right." He whispered to her.

"Kashi-kun." She said in warning. "Things have always been like this."

"Who is this Aiko? Why is she out to get you?" asked Sasuke.

Hotaru looked at him dead in the eye, her emotions hidden. Everyone soon realized that this was something that was hard to talk about. "Because I have what she wants." She said ignoring the first question.

**(Rumble)**

Hotaru looked down at her stomach and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry. Earlier Naruto asked me if I wanted to come eat with you guys…where are we eating?" she asked slipping on the cloak.

"Come on Taru-chan! We're going to get Ramen!" Naruto grabbed Hotaru's hand and began pulling her to his favorite restaurant. In response to this, Hotaru grabbed Itachi by the hand so that he was being dragged as well.

"Why did you grab me?" he asked trying to keep his balance.

"Don't know. I suppose it was just a reaction." Kakashi and Sasuke followed silently. While Sakura followed but behind them. She didn't trust this Hotaru girl.

When they finally got there they took a seat. The order goes like this. Sakura, Naruto, Hotaru, Itachi, Kakashi then Sasuke. Naruto ordered two ramen's for himself and a chicken ramen for Hotaru. Sakura said she wasn't hungry and the other three got rice and dumplings.

"Hey Taru-chan, what's that writing on the back of your cape say?" asked Naruto swallowing the last bit of his first bowl. He pointed with his chopsticks to the white and silver writing.

"Hm?" she swallowed before answering. "It says 'Vala Drovale'. It's an ancient language of my people."

"I've heard of that language," started Itachi. "It's a forgotten speak. Only a few people know it even in your clan. So it's a bit surprising that you would know it."

"You're right Itachi-kun. My mom kind of knew it and taught me some of it."

"So what does 'Vala Drovale' mean?"

"It means _Angel Wings_."

"Ah yes. I remember your mother would sometimes call you angel wings." Added Kakashi. "I heard you're a jonin and will be a co-sensei with Itachi." He said changing the subject, knowing that she was a little sensitive about talking about her family.

"Yep. Hey Itachi-kun, when do I get to meet the kids?" she asked finishing her food.

"Tomorrow."

Then Kakashi sighed. "I must go to a meeting with Hokage-sama and some of the other sensei's. I'll see you guys later." With that said, he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you wanna hang out?" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

"Why would I want to hang out with you?!" the pink haired girl shouted then proceeded to hit him in the head.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bump on his head. Hotaru watched this and stood, suddenly in front of Naruto.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm used to it." He said it as if he was fine but Hotaru saw through that. Saw what others have not, that this treatment did hurt him. That his friend would hit him like that and shout at him. Naruto knew that Sakura still saw him as an immature idiot, even if he is as strong, no stronger than she is.

"Hey pinky!" she said grabbing Sakura's attention. "I don't know why you hit him but he doesn't deserve it!"

"It's none of your business what I do!" she retorted.

"He's my friend, of course it's my business." She said, then added in a much more serious tone of voice. "Hit him again and you'll wish you never met me." Sakura took a step back. As if Hotaru's piercing stair was going right through her. Hotaru then turned to Naruto. "We are friends right?" Naruto, as well as everyone else was sure that they heard hopefulness in her voice.

Naruto smiled. "Of course we're friends! Believe it!" he gave her a thumb up.

Sakura huffed and looked over at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun, you want to come over to my house?"

Sasuke looked boredly at her. "No."

Sakura looking defeated sat back down.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun's showing me the way to your house. Want to come with?" asked Hotaru.

"I guess." He muttered. Sasuke stood beside his brother and new housemate.

"See ya later Naruto-kun." With that they left.

"I like Hotaru. She's cool." Naruto said but Sakura ignored him in favor of glaring at the door Hotaru went through with the two Uchiha's.

'She's trying to steal my Sasuke-kun…' she thought.

"So how big is your place anyway?" asked Hotaru walking along the road.

"You'll see." Replied Itachi.

"Aw, no fair!" She complained. "I want to know now." She stomped her foot on the ground like a little kid who isn't getting their way.

Sasuke stared at her. "How mature are you?"

"Very." Though that seemed a bit unbelievable after her little moment.

"…I find that hard to believe."

"Why? I can be mature, I just prefer being immature."

They walked silently until they came to a gate with the Uchiha symbol on it. They walked through and Hotaru looked around.

'Kind of reminds me of Mikari Island.' She thought. The two brothers led her to the main house.

"You're room will be here." Said Itachi walking down the hall with a few other rooms. "It was used as a guest room. My room is beside you up the hall and Sasuke is up the hall on the left." He said then left.

Hotaru walked into the plain room. A single bed was placed by a window where Hotaru could see the sun going down and the colors of orange, red, purple and blue took over the sky. Beside the bed is a small nightstand with two drawers and a lamp. Leaning against the wall near the door is a five-drawer dresser with an oval mirror above it.

Hotaru finished looking around before placing her bag on the bed with her sword and cape – allowing her wings to stretch – and begin unpacking. She placed her old headband on the nightstand and put her clothes into the dresser. And that wasn't a lot. She only had about three other pairs of pants all tattered and three shirts just as tattered.

Once finished, the winged girl decided to go and explore her new 'home', keeping her wings a bit folded so they don't get in the way.

She walked down the hall and entered another where she saw the bathroom, then the living/dinning room. At the end of the hall was the kitchen.

'So cold and lonely here.' She thought. 'But I suppose that's what happens when your whole clan is murdered.' She walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke at the table. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Sasuke had gone right to the kitchen when they got home. He liked being alone, to think. Living in this place with his older brother is a bit hard sometimes, since Orochimaru slaughtered their clan. But now for a complete stranger who is or at least used to be a missing-nin to be living here as well is going to be hard to get used to.

Sasuke looked up and saw the girl standing at the door. The only thing she is missing is her cape and sword.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said getting ready to walk away when Sasuke stopped her.

"No it's ok. So what are you doing here?"

"Um, well I was looking around but since I'm here," she walked in, filled the kettle with water the let it boil. "might as well make some tea." She took a few bags (tea bags) out of her pocket and got two cups out. "Would you like some?"

"Nah. I'm not really into tea. Itachi is-"

"What about me?" asked Itachi walking into the room.

"I was making some tea. Would you like some?"

"What kind is it?" he question taking a seat at the table across from Sasuke.

"A special kind." She said. "My mom made it all the time and showed me how. It's roses and mint."

"Roses and mint?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird but it tastes good. Plus, it's good for your body and chakra after a battle. It's soothing."

"I suppose."

"Great!" she cheered pouring the not steaming water into the two cups with tea bags. She sat down beside Sasuke and handed Itachi the cup.

"So this is where we're staying eh?" a woman's voice echoed around the room. Both Uchiha brothers instantly went tense while Hotaru remained relaxed.

Suddenly two girls appeared out of nowhere behind Hotaru who was drinking her tea as if nothing was happening. The two girls looked around curiously. And the brothers remained tense, read for a fight.

TBC

* * *

Naru: You're just leaving it there?

TOF: Yeah.

Naru: So what's going to happen next?

TOF: Not telling!

Naru: Why not?!

TOF: Cause I don't wanna!

Naru: But but…!

Itachi: Must you get him all worked up?

TOF: It's fun!

Itachi: It's a pain.

TOF: Oh shut up and tell them!

Itachi: (sigh) Tenshi thanks you for reading and hopes you review. Please do, she'll rant if you don't.

TOF: Why does everyone think I rant?!

Itachi: Cause you do!

TOF: Nu-uh!

Naru: The point is to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Kane, Takara and a New Team

**Title: Angel Wings**

**Chapter 3: Kane, Takara and a New Team**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Well I clearly don't own Naruto, or the song.

Sasu: Thank god.

TOF: Hey!

Sasu: What? We all know you like yaoi. If you owned Naruto you'd pair all the guys together.

TOF: Actually… in this story I…

Sasu: Whom did you pair together?

TOF: Not telling!

Sasu: No whom did you pair together?

TOF: I told you I'm not telling!

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_So this is where we're staying eh?" a woman's voice echoed around the room. Both Uchiha brothers instantly went tense while Hotaru remained relaxed._

_Suddenly two girls appeared out of nowhere behind Hotaru who was drinking her tea as if nothing was happening. The two girls looked around curiously. And the brothers remained tense, read for a fight._

This Chapter:

The girl who's dressed in all black looked around. "Nice place they got here." She said.

The two Uchiha brothers stood and took out kunai, getting into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

Hotaru sighed and placed her cup on the table. "I wish you guys wouldn't just pop out like that." She said to the two girls.

"We just wanted to look around." Complained the one dressed in black.

"Well you could have waited until they new about you. Look they're all tense now." Said an annoyed Hotaru.

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Humph."

The two brothers could only stare as the pair fought like siblings. They slowly put down the kunai.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" Sasuke asked now much calmer.

"Hotaru, I think you should explain what's going on." Said the other girl in white who had been silently watching the fight.

"I should shouldn't I? I don't know how you're a part of us Kane. You're nothing like us." Facing the two boys she told them not to worry and if they could sit. They did so.

"Well, this is Kane of the Light." She gestured to the woman who looks to be around the age of nineteen or twenty. She has white hair the same length as Hotaru, except it's kept in a braid instead of a high ponytail. She has silver eyes and is wearing a plain white t-shirt with a 'v' neck and gold hemming. For bottoms she wears white flare pants with little gold roses embroidered on them and has no shoes. Then behind her are white angel wings with black tipped feathers.

"And this is Takara of the Dark." She pointed to the other girl who looks to be seventeen, maybe eighteen. She has wavy black hair down to her knees and red eyes with black flecks, reminding the boys of the Sharingun. Takara wears a short skirt about mid-thigh in length with red roses on it. Her sleeveless top that shows part of her stomach is black with red hemming. For footwear, she wears simple black sandals. Behind are black angel wings with white tipped feathers.

"Kane, Takara this is Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke."

"Yes we know. We were listening before." Said Takara.

"Hello boys." Greeted Kane politely.

"What are you?" asked Itachi.

"They are two angels sealed inside of me." Said Hotaru sipping her tea. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Not that they could." She whispered the last part. But it was still heard.

"What do mean that they couldn't hurt us?" asked Sasuke.

Hotaru sighed. "It's a seal that the elders of my village put on me. They were afraid that I wouldn't be able to control them and put a seal on me."

"How does the seal work? How can they appear like that?" asked Itachi.

"We don't know what allows us to appear and the seal limits what we can do." Explained Kane.

"Like what?"

Hotaru took over. "Such as not being able to touch anyone. They can only touch me. Anyone else they will go through. Like a ghost. But they can touch objects as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, like a knife they can't touch or other weapons such as shuriken or kunai. They can only use my sword or weapons made from their own chakra."

"Can they go anywhere they want?" asked Sasuke.

"No we cannot. If Hotaru is in the kitchen we can wander around it but we cannot leave." Said Takara. "Outside we can't get very far either. Not that we appear outside."

"Kane and Takara will only appear when we're in the house or when only you two or anyone else who knows about them is around." Said Hotaru.

"Who knows about them?"

"Um, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, now you two…I think there are a few others but I can't remember who."

"Hotaru, are we actually going to live here? No more moving around?" asked a hopeful Takara.

Hotaru nodded. "We're staying here."

"You must have moved around a lot." Said Itachi.

"Yeah. But some places were pretty cool. Do you two remember Germany?" she asked the two sealed angels.

"Oh yeah." Said Takara.

"I wonder how Ed and Al are doing." Said Kane.

"I wonder what Mustang's doing. That place was one of my favorites." Hotaru smiled at the memories she had there.

They talked for about an hour, mostly Hotaru, Kane and Takara telling about the two years of traveling they've done.

Afterwards, Hotaru said goodnight. The two angels faded from sight. But not without warning the two Uchiha's about hurting Hotaru and if they do they'll be in for a world of pain. The brothers didn't doubt that warning.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Itachi couldn't sleep. The night of his clan's murder still haunted his dreams. Of course, no one knows of this. He quietly wondered the halls of the house until he ended up outside.

The full moon was bright and lit up the sky with the stars. Shadows cast over the land from the trees and buildings around. The wind blew gently, a warm breeze shifting the leaves of the trees.

There, he saw Hotaru sitting in one of the trees, lacking her normal attire and wearing simple black shorts and a gray top. Her back facing him.

He silently made his way towards her but stopped behind a nearby tree when he heard singing. Her singing.

_Is it true what they say;  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand;  
Don't want to lose what we have_

He heard her sigh, and she continued singing softly.

_We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies_

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And shout out that we can  
Free your mind and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

Hotaru looked at the full moon in the calm night. Singing had always helped her, helped relax her. She decided to sing just a little more before going back to bed.

_Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have._

She stopped suddenly, hearing a noise. She turned around and saw Itachi staring at her. She blushed slightly when she realized that he had heard her. Managing to get her voice back and make her blush disappear, she spoke. "Itachi-kun, did I disturb your sleep? I'm sorry if I did." She said softly jumping down from the tree.

"No. No you didn't."

"Ok then." She walked back towards the house but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned to face Itachi.

He looked intently at her. "That song."

"W-what about it?" she questioned trying to hide a blush she knew had appeared again. 'Damn, why am I blushing so much?' Nothing was said, so Hotaru broke the silence. "Um, Itachi-kun…can you let go?" she lifted her arm where his hand was wrapped around her wrist.

He hastily let go muttering a 'sorry' before passing her and going back into the house.

Hotaru blinked thinking. 'Weird.' She then shrugged off the man's behavior and went inside thinking. 'Something tells me that tomorrows going to be a fun day.'

**A/N: I thought about ending it here but I just had to continue, I have some idea's and I'm not about to forget it.**

Hotaru woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the signal that it's morning. She quickly dressed wearing a new pair of jeans with one pant leg missing up to the knee with blue sandals and a gray sleeveless shirt top that says. 'I would rather be hated for who I am.' On the front in bold white letters then 'Then loved for who I'm not.' On the back. She attached her sheathed sword to her side and quickly threw on her bag and cape.

"Time to go." She murmured to herself.

Rumble

She looked down at her stomach and laughed. 'I should probably eat first.' She thought walking into the hall and into the kitchen. 'Hm, let's see what they have.' She went into the fridge and took out bacon and eggs. She took out two pans and set them on the stove.

Hotaru then heard someone walk in. She turned her head and saw Sasuke dressed in his ninja gear, looking half asleep and grumbling about having to be up to damn early for training. This is how she learned that he's not a morning person unlike herself.

"Morning Sasuke." She greeted turning back to the sizzling bacon and eggs.

Sasuke went to the table and sat down. "You can cook?"

"Yeah why? Can't you guys?"

"Well, Itachi can cook but he doesn't like to share. And the only thing I can make is toast and pancakes."

"You can barely make those little brother." They turned to see Itachi standing in the door, dressed in his jonin uniform.

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke stood suddenly.

"Sit down Sasuke or I'm not feeding you. And Itachi don't bug your brother." Said Hotaru placing three plates onto the table, each with two eggs and a few pieces of bacon with cutlery.

She could have sworn she heard a "Yes mother." Remark.

Sasuke promptly sat down and began eating.

**A/N: Ok, this part is boring so I'm just going to skip ahead to Hotaru walking with Itachi through town to meet their students at the training field with Kakashi (who popped out of nowhere)**

"So what are the kids like?" she asked Itachi trying to make a conversation. It didn't work.

Hotaru turned to Kakashi – who's reading his pervy book – he said. "They're very skilled and work well as a team."

Silence. Again. Hotaru hated the silence. She was about to speak when a shout of "My youthful rival!" was heard followed by a man dressed in green with black hair and really bushy eyebrows appeared.

Kakashi sighed. "Hello Gai." He said not looking up from his book.

Hotaru stared at the man in front of them. "Hello Gai."

"Ah, who are you young lady and how do you know me?" he asked.

Hotaru looked at him with mock hurt. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me Gai." She turned to Kakashi. "Kashi-kun, he doesn't remember me."

This time Kakashi did look up from his book. "Gai do you remember that little girl that we met from the Sky Clan?"

"Of course! Hotaru was such a spirited girl."

"Well that spirited girl is standing in front of you."

Gai looked surprised, then hugged said girl. "Little Firefly you look beautiful and so full of youthfulness."

"Gai! I-I…can't b-breath…" she gasped for air as he let go. "Um, wouldn't have the Hokage told him I'd be here?"

"She did but Gai was away on a mission." Said a woman's voice from behind Gai.

"Hi Kurnai. Asuma." Said Hotaru.

"Good to see you again." Said Kurnai with a bright smile. Asuma just shrugged and muttered something about a troublesome girl back to torment him.

Hotaru then noticed that the three senseis were not alone. She smiled brightly at them and said. "Hi, my name's Sukai Hotaru." There were mutters of 'hello's' but names were not given. Still smiling, she said. "So am I going to hear your names? Or will we have to stick with nick names, like 'Bushy Brow' and 'Dog Boy'."

"Hotaru this is Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji." Said Gai.

"Hello. Nice to see you again Neji-kun."

"Hn." He nodded to her.

"How do you know Neji?" asked Tenten.

"He and his cousin found and helped me."

"I am Rock Lee! Konoha's Tai-jutsu specialist!" shouted Lee.

"Tai-jutsu specialist eh? I wouldn't mind sparring with you sometime." She grinned then looked back at Kurnai and Asuma.

Asuma sighed. "This is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji."

"And this is Shino, Hinata and Kiba." Said Kurnai.

Hotaru nodded. "Hello again Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled at her and managed to say "Hello." With out stuttering.

"BARK!"

Hotaru turned to the sound of a dog barking. She saw a white puppy jump out from Kiba's coat and land in front of her.

"Aw, how cute! What's his name?" she asked.

"Akamaru." Answered Kiba.

"He's adorable." Akamaru barked some more and began pulling at her cape. Hotaru bent down to his level. "You want to know what's under my cape don't you?" she asked him as if asking a person and not in an annoying baby talks voice.

The white dog barked once more before hopping onto Kiba's head.

"Oh yeah. You said you're from the Sukai Clan. Akamaru must want to see what type of wings you have." Said Shikamaru.

"Yes. Taru-chan has really beautiful wings." Said Hinata.

"I'll show them to you if you want." She offered briefly looking around.

The group of chunin nodded and just as she was going to take off the cape, a shout of Taru-chan!" came followed by a yellow and orange blur that tackled Hotaru to the ground.

"Ah…Naruto-kun." They both sat up, neither noticing the pairs of jealous eyes watching them.

"So you've met the others huh?" said the blond standing up, pulling Hotaru with him.

"Yeah, they wanted to see my wings."

"Naruto you BAKA!" they saw an annoyed and mad Sakura approaching, followed by a silent Sasuke. They were waiting for Kakashi and when he didn't show instead of waiting like they usually would, they decided to go look for him. Naruto had seen Hotaru with Itachi and Kakashi talking to his other friends and ran ahead. "Don't run off like that!" she shouted getting ready to punch him in the head.

But her fist never made it. Everyone (except the sensei's, Itachi and Sasuke) stared wide-eyed. Hotaru had quickly removed her sword from its sheathe and stepped in front of Sakura. Sword tip at the pink haired girl's neck.

"I told you yesterday pinky! Don't hit him! He doesn't deserve it!" she shouted fiercely. The chunin's eyes remained wide. Hotaru's entire being seemed to be ready to strike at anytime.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sakura glared back.

"Would you like to find out?" hissed Hotaru.

"Anyway," started Naruto trying to lessen the moment of tenseness. "What were you doing Rei-chan?"

"Uh…I was going to show them my wings." She said putting her sword back in it's sheathe and stepped away from Sakura, turning her back on her.

Hotaru looked around again, the street remained quiet. She unbuckled the front on the neck and slid it off, exposing the angel wings.

Kurnai smiled. "They're beautiful Little Firefly." Everyone else except for Sakura agreed.

Hotaru blushed faintly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"So where are you heading?" asked Ino.

"…Shit!" she exclaimed quickly pulling her cape back on. "Itachi-kun, aren't we going to be late to meet the kids?"

"Only by a few minutes." He answered.

"Well got to go guys. I'm meeting my students today! See ya!" she waved and ran ahead, Itachi along side her.

'Taru-chan sure is cool.' Thought Naruto. 'Hm, there's a festival coming up…I wonder if she'll go with me.' He wondered.

Hotaru and Itachi ran through the streets, then took a sharp turn and entered a training area where three boys were sitting in the middle of it.

A boy with spiky (like Naruto) red hair and green eyes noticed their arrival. He wore a black t-shirt and gray/white baggy pants with sandals and his leaf headband on his forehead. "Hey Itachi-sensei. Who's that?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Hotaru.

"This Kyou is Hotaru. She'll be my co-sensei."

"Hi, my name's Hotaru. I like training, singing and reading. I really don't dislike much except for shallow people and those who only care about power. And no I will not tell you why I wear a cape. You'll just have to find out on a mission." She added after seeing their curious faces – now disappointed faces – looking at the cape.

"My name is Kyou. I like sparing, going on missions and hanging out with friends. I dislike anything boring."

Next is a boy with dirty blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a yellow leaf symbol on the back and yellow short with black stripes on the side. "I'm Tai. I like relaxing outside on a nice day, swimming, reading and the summer. I dislike winter, homework and having to move around a lot."

"Hello Taru-sensei!" said an enthusiastic gray-eyed boy with straight neck length black hair. He wore something similar to Hotaru, except that both pant legs were torn off up to his knees. His gray top has one sleeve. "I'm Kuro! I love training, sparing and going on challenging missions, and hanging out with friends. I don't like shallow people, being bored or have those I care about hurt!"

Hotaru smiled at them. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"So what are we doing first Itachi-sensei?" asked Kyou.

"Some sparing."

"I want to spar against Taru-sensei!" shouted Kuro.

"Why? You'll get your butt kicked for sure!" shouted Kyou.

"Nu-uh!"

"Sure, I'll go against you." The two walked away from the others and separated.

Itachi spoke up. "You can use any weapon or jutsu you choose."

"Get ready to loose!" shouted Kuro getting into a fighting stance.

Hotaru smirked. "You wish."

And the battle…er…spar is on!

To be continued…

* * *

TOF: Finally!

Naru: So what's going to-

TOF: Don't bother asking about the next cause I will not tell you.

Naru: Fine.

TOF: So what did ya think? Give me some reviews and I'll think about updating.


End file.
